Because Of You
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Say Goodbye' Keely and PHil are older now...what is their life like now and what problems will they face?
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE OF YOU sequel to Never Say Goodbye….**

**Characters still not mine, and sorry I haven't been updating much…. And sorry if they seem out of character…but hey…. They are older and this chapter is just kind of an intro….**

Chapter 1: The Future

Eight years had passed since the past events had occurred. Phil and Keely were both twenty five now. Raileigh was almost nine. Their twin daughters, Kaylee and Kaycee were going on five, and Keely was eight months pregnant with their fourth child.

"Hey! I'm home!" Phil called entering their house down the street from their parents.

"Daddy!" Kaylee and Kaycee called, rushing to the door and leaping into his arms.

"Hey, girls, where's your mom at?" he asked, balancing the two girl's in his arms as Raileigh waved as she passed.

"Mom's upstairs," she said as she headed to her room.

Phil managed to detach the twins from his arms and get upstairs to the room he shared with Keely. "Hey, Keels," he said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine for someone who can't see their feet," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously? Are you okay?" he asked, resting his hand on her rather large stomach.

"Yeah," she said.

He smiled at her. "Good," Phil leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you, too, even if I look like a blimp," she joked sitting up and heading downstairs to start dinner.

"A very cute blimp," he said. "Hey, Rai? Didn't you get your report card today?"

"Yep!" the little girl said, pulling it out of her backpack and handing it to her father. "I got straight A's" she said proudly.

"Great job, Rai! This calls for celebration. We're going out for dinner!" Keely said, kissing her daughter's forehead as the twins jumped up and down excitedly.

Phil looked worried, "Are you sure, Keel?" he said, memories of Raileigh's traumatic birth flashing back to him.

She nodded, "Mommy needs a break from cooking, and daddy's no good at it," she teased.

"Okay, I give! Where are we going?" he asked, after sticking his tongue out at Keely.

"Raileigh's choice," Keely suggested and her daughter's eyes lit up.

"Can we go to Friendly's?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, let's go," Phil said, grabbing his keys and piling the three kids into the car.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Kaylee asked, noticing her mother looked rather pale.

"Yes, honey, your brother is just being hyper, again," she said, rubbing her stomach.

Phil looked worried again, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Keely said.

"Okay, stay here, I'll go get the car." He said, freaking out as he raced out of the restaurant. A moment later he returned and helped Keely into the backseat, he then headed toward Pickford hospital.

"Hello," he said, as Raileigh helped her mom into the hospital while Phil ran ahead to get help.

"Can I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, my wife is eight month's pregnant and I think she's going into labor," he said as calmly as he could as a nurse came out with a wheelchair which Keely gratefully sat in and was wheeled away.

"Come here, kids," he said, following Keely up, with Kaycee in his arms, Kaylee hanging onto his shirt and Raileigh holding his hand.

It was several hours before the cry of a newborn filled the Diffy family's ears. "Hey guy's, this is your brother, Lucas Riley Diffy." Phil said, holding his son in his arms.

"Is mom okay?" Raileigh asked, she had always been close to her parent's, especially Keely.

"She'll be fine, you can come see her now," he told them as Kaylee and Kaycee looked at their brother.

"Can I hold Lucky?" Raileigh asked, as the twins went into their mother's room.

"Lucky?" Phil questioned, handing her the sleeping bundle carefully.

"Lucky, cause he's lucky to have you and mom," she said, as her father pulled her into his arms.

"You know, brat, you're wise beyond your years," he said, just as Lucky started crying. "You remember how I used to get you to sleep?"

"Yeah, you sung to me. I sing it to myself when I can't sleep now," she told him.

"You wanna sing it to him?" Phil asked her.

She nodded, "Lullaby Lullaby

Baby-o

Both of us know that it's time to go

Nighty, night, night

Sleepy bye-o

Lullaby baby-o

I love you so my baby-o

So much more than you'll ever know

From the top of your head to your cute little toes

I love you, my baby-o

Lullaby Lullaby

Baby-o

Both of us know that it's time to go

Nighty, night, night

Sleepy bye-o

Lullaby baby-o" and by the time she was finished Lucky was sound asleep.

"You have your mother's voice, you know that?" he asked as he walked her to Keely's room.

Good place to stop, next chapter will be up soon…Review please!

H t t p / t i n y p I c . c o m / d d n w i a . j p g take out the spaces to see a pic of what they'd look like…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Of You**

**Original Disney Characters Are Not Mine, Cause if they were it wouldn't be a Disney show… **

Chapter 2

Phil, Keely, Raileigh, Kaylee, Kaycee, and little Lucky were all back home two days later, calming down after the chaos of Lucas' early arrival.

Raileigh had just gotten home from school and was flipping through channels on the television. Phil was walking by when he saw a flash of a new station go buy as his daughter surfed through the channel's. "Hey, go back a second, Rai." He told her, sitting next to her on the couch as she put the news back on.

'_Convicted rapist, Tanner Kirkpatrick, was released from Pickford County Jail this afternoon after serving 10 years' _the reporter rambled on but Phil wasn't paying attention anymore, just glaring at the picture of Tanner on the screen.

"What's wrong, dad?" Raileigh asked him, noting the look of shock on his face and waving her hand in front of him. "Dad?"

"Nothing's wrong Rai," he lied. "Where's your mom at?"

She didn't look convinced but told him anyway, "Upstairs with Lucky."

Phil smiled and stood up, "Thanks" he said and ran upstairs and into their son's room. He found Keely rocking the infant to sleep.

"What's wrong, Phil?" she asked him, noticing the panicked look on his face.

He stared at her, "Tanner's out of jail."

She almost dropped the baby she was holding, but recovered before it happened. "WHAT!" she yelled. She hugged Lucky to her as she exited the room. "Kaylee, Kaycee!" she called, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, mommy?" the asked together, appearing from their room.

Phil walked over to them and hoisted them into his arms, "Come here, girls," he walked downstairs and sat between Keely and Raileigh on the sofa.

"What's wrong, mom?" Raileigh asked.

Keely sighed, "Nothing's wrong. It's just that you Daddy and I think you should play inside for a while, okay?" she said.

"Alright," the twins agreed, sliding off of their father's lap. Raileigh nodded but they could tell she had questions.

"Why don't you two go play in your room?" Phil told the five year olds.

Raileigh got the hint and waited until the twins had vanished into their room before talking. "Does this have something to do with that guy on TV? The one who got out of jail?" she asked.

Phil sighed, "Yes. A long time ago, before you were born, he did something really bad to mommy" he explained, minus the traumatic details.

"What did he do?" Rai asked, her curios nature taking over.

"Um…. You're just a little too young to understand that one, okay, sweetie?" he told her.

She nodded, "Alright. So, is this guy gonna come after you, or us?" she asked, moving so she sat between them.

Keely thought for a moment, "We don't know. He doesn't know where we are anymore, so we should be safe, but we don't want to take any chances, okay?" she explained.

"Can do. Thanks for telling me the truth," she added before going up to her room.

**Okay, so the plot thickens, I'll update again soon, I gave you three chapters all in one night so… Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

_I'm so sorry for lack of POTF updates… My recent obsession with CSI has caused my plot bunnies to divert their attention elsewhere, but now that I've finished one and am closing out another I thought I'd update this, so don't slaughter me…. –hides-_

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Daddy," Raileigh said, looking over her shoulder as Phil walked her home from school, as he often did on his days off. "Is that the guy from the news?"

He immediately turned around, to see someone he rather wished he hadn't. Sending a glare in the mans general direction, he lifted his daughter into his arms. "Let's go, baby." He told her, and started to walk faster.

"Keely!" he called to her upon walking into their home, setting Raileigh down. "Are the twin's home yet?"

She appeared from Lucky's room, holding the month old infant in her arms. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

He shrugged, shutting his eyes. "Tanner knows where we are."

"What!" Keely shrieked in shock.

Kaycee and Kaylee appeared upon hearing their mother's surprised exclamation. "What's wrong mommy?" Kaycee asked.

Phil led Keely over to the window and spotted Tanner trying to deflect attention from himself as he walked down the street, casting suspicious glances toward their home. "Why? Why did he have to find us?" Keely said, falling back onto the couch.

"Should I call the police? Get a restraining order or something?" he suggested, reaching for his cell phone.

Upon seeing her nod her did just that.

* * *

_**I know that was short, but I'm still trying to figure out where this is going XD. I'll update as soon as I can. Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Because Of You**_

**Again, sorry for not updating… Original Disney Characters Are Not Mine****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

The restraining order didn't seem to faze Tanner's confidence. He stayed just the required 200 feet away, survieling them intently.

"He still out there?" Keely asked, cradling Lucky in her arms as she walked downstairs one morning, a week later.

Phil nodded. "Yup. Should we start keeping the girls home?" he suggested.

Keely shrugged. "As paranoid as we may sound, I think that's a good idea. We don't know what he's capable of. Ten years in prison probably made him worse."

"Are they still asleep?"

"Yeah." She told him. "But Rai'll be up soon."

That theory was proven correct when Raileigh hopped down the stairs. "Morning mom, dad." She greeted, hugging them both.

"Raileigh, we think you Kaylee and Kaycee should stay home today." Phil said, his gaze returning to the window he'd been watching Tanner through.

His daughter moved to stand beside him. "Cause of him?" she asked.

"Yeah, and don't go outside without one of us. Okay?"

She nodded running back upstairs to go play. "I promise!" she called back to them.

They nodded. "I'm gonna run to the store, we're out of pancake mix." Phil said, grabbing his jacket.

"Times like these I miss your spray food…" she smiled. They'd finished that a few years back.

He smiled back giving both her and Lucky a kiss before heading out the door.

"Nice family, Diffy." Tanner called to him.

Phil waved the piece of paper at him "Sorry, can't hear you…" he teased, walking away.

"That scrap of paper keeps me 200 feet away from you. Not make me mute." The convict replied.

Phil scoffed. "Doesn't mean I can't ignore you!"

* * *

_**I know… that was short and I'm sorry but I have nooooo idea where I'm going with this and I promised that I'd update and that was longer than the last chapter… **_


End file.
